Jealousy plan!
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Shusei loves Hotsuma but Hotsuma always saw him as his best friend. The one Hotsuma loves is Yuki. So when Shusei arranges a double date with Yuki , Luka , Hotsuma and himself the Jealousy plan starts. Will Shusei and Luka succeed or will Yuki and Hotsuma end up together. Read and find out. Pairings undecided. R
1. Double Date!

**This is my first Uraboku story. There is no duras or whatever in here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_'He is so beautiful….That hair, those eyes, his personality….Just everything is beautiful.' _ Hotsuma Renjou thought.

His eyes were fixed on the boy in front of him. His name was Yuki. Hotsuma had a crush on Yuki since they were in kindergarten but still didn't had the confidence to confess.

Suddenly he felt someone touching his arm. He turned to his left looking a bit mad that someone interrupted his time. But the madness disappeared when he saw it was Shusei who touched his arm.

Shusei was Hotsuma's best friend. They had a huge past together. Shusei always helps Hotsuma with everything.

''What's wrong Shusei?'' Hotsuma asks concerned to his best friend.

''You have to read the next sentence.'' Shusei whispers and point the place where they are.

Hotsuma nods and silently thanks him. Immediately after that the teacher says Hotsuma's name and Hotsuma starts reading. The teacher was stunned when Hotsuma finished and right after that the bell rang.

Hotsuma saw Yuki walking away and wanted to say something but he was too 'shy' to say something.

Shusei noticed it and with sad eyes he suddenly says ''Yuki-kun can I have a talk with you?''

Yuki turns and nods walking towards him. Hotsuma looks stunned while looking at Shusei.

Shusei thought for a bit before saying ''The thing is…..I have a crush…''

Hotsuma looks shocked at this. Weren't they supposed to be best friends and tell each other everything?

Yuki smiles at Shusei ''Who is your crush then?'' he asks.

Shusei's only answer is ''Luka….''

Hotsuma narrowed his eyes. Why does everyone has a crush on Luka? Even Shusei!

Yuki looks stunned at him ''Do you want me to help you with it?''

Shusei nods ''I thought maybe we could go to the movies and you and Hotsuma could come with us so that I can feel at ease.''

Hotsuma looks at Shusei '_He doesn't have a crush on Luka…He just wants to help me.' _Hotsuma felt touched. That his best friend would do something like that for him.

Yuki looks at Hotsuma and then faces Shusei before nodding. ''Can we meet at 7. In the Yumi park.'' Yuki suggests.

Shusei nods and they said their goodbyes.

Yuki looks at Hotsuma while blushing and says ''See you tonight.'' before leaving.

After Yuki left Hotsuma jumps on Shusei. ''THANKS SHUSEIII! YOU'RE THE BEST!''

Shusei gave a beautiful smile ''It was nothing. But don't freeze there.''

Hotsuma looks at him ''What if he wants to kiss.''

Shusei says ''You guys first need to know each other.''

Hotsuma suddenly jumps on Shusei ''Shusei please teach me how to kiss. PLEASEE!''

''Hotsuma it happens with the mood so it will be fine.'' Shusei says trying to push Hotsuma away.

''Shusei...please...I am after him for so long and I don't want to ruin that!'' Hotsuma says.

''Okay. Come at six to my house and I will teach you and then we will go to the park.'' Shusei says before Hotsuma lets him go.

''Thanks Shusei I owe you.'' Hotsuma says kissing him on the cheek before running away.

Shusei was now left alone in the class. He slowly touched his cheek ''Hotsuma you baka...You always look at Yuki but what about me?'' he whispers before leaving too.

* * *

P.E. CLASS

It was time for P.E. and Hotsuma was looking at Yuki the whole time. Shusei just sat next to him.

''Yuki is now talking with Luka.'' Hotsuma says.

Shusei also looks then ''You think he is talking about the double date?''

Hotsuma wants to answer when suddenly he sees Yuki and Luka walking their direction ''Shusei they're coming here.''

Shusei blushes '_this is embarrassing!' _he thought.

Yuki and Luka indeed walks their direction and stop when they're in front of them.

''Eehh...Shusei-kun , Luka would like to talk with you.'' Yuki says. Shusei nods and walks with Luka somewhere private while Yuki just took Shusei's place and started to talk with Hotsuma.

* * *

WITH HOTSUMA AND YUKI

Hotsuma looks at Yuki ''Why does he want to talk with Shusei?''

Yuki blushes ''Eehhh...Luka wants to go to a restaurant where you have to dress chique. The thing is he wants Shusei to waer a dress.''

Hotsuma then blushes at the thought of Shusei in a dress ''And you?'' He asks.

Yuki just becomes redder ''I'm going in a dress if Shusei-kun is going.''

''A dress would look amazing on you. I'm sure.'' Hotsuma says liking the thought of Yuki in a dress.

''T...Thanks...'' Yuki blushes more and gives a sweet smile to Hotsuma.

''It only depends on Shusei now...'' Hotsuma says.

''I hope he will go in a dress because the restaurant is at the beach and because I want to look pretty at our first date.'' Yuki looks at Hotsuma.

''I hope he will go too because I can't wait to see you in a dress.'' Hotsuma says.

The two kept flirting with each other like that untill Shusei and Luka came back and the class started.

* * *

WITH LUKA AND SHUSEI

"What did you want to talk about Luka-kun?'' Shusei asks with an innocent face.

''Stop with the innocent act. I know that you aren't in love with me.'' Luka says looking at him.

What people never saw was that Luka's eyes always shows how he is feeling. And now he looked very angry.

''Hotsuma just wanted a date with Yuki and I thought I would help him...I'm very sorry for lying.'' Shusei looks in the eyes of Luka.

''Aren't you in love with Hotsuma.'' Luka asks.

''I am in love with him but it was always one-sided from my part. Isn't it like that for you to?'' Shusei asks.

Luka looks down. He was also in love with Yuki since kindergarten.

''And I thought that if they would be happy together then maybe you and me could support each other.'' Shusei says.

Luka looks up ''Really?'' Shusei only nods.

''And maybe we can even make them jealous'' Shusei says.

''That is possible.'' Luka says.

''Well that sounds like a plan. Where are we actually going?'' Shusei asks.

Luka gave a small smile and then starts to say where he wants to bring the rest for their double date.

''I guess I can wear a dress.'' Shusei blushes with the idea of him wearing a dress.

''It will look wonderful on you.'' Luka compliments him and then he walks with Shusei back to the place where Hotsuma and Yuki were sitting.

Both boys just hoped that the plan would work.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. In the next chapter I will write about their date and the things that are going to be happening before that. **

**I want to start a voting for this story. I already have pairings in my head but I just wanted to ask you.**

**WHICH PAIRING IS A MUST IN THIS STORY? **

**- Write the two characters and also why! **

**Well see you next time.**

**R&R !**


	2. Confused!

**Chapter two of Jealousy plan. Thanks for the persons who reviewed. Hope you all have fun with this chapter too! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Hotsuma walks towards Shusei's house. He was very nervous. This was going to be his first kiss. And with Shusei! Hotsuma always expected that his first kiss would be with Shusei.

Hotsuma remembers the time that he had a crush on Shusei. It wasn't like that feeling was gone. He liked Yuki but Shusei is his most important person. But Shusei would never return those feelings. Of course he likes Yuki but Shusei will always be more important to Hotsuma.

Hotsuma smiles at himself with the thought of seeing Shusei in a dress. Shusei always had the good figure for a dress. Even though Shusei is muscular he would always look good in a dress.

When Hotsuma arrived at Shusei's house he only got more nervous. He rang the doorbell and waits for Shusei to open it.

When Shusei opened the door Hotsuma's mouth fell. It was like Hotsuma saw a angel instead of Shusei.

The dress just fits Shusei so well that Hotsuma drooled a bit. Shusei even wore high heels and with that small blush on his face it made him ten times more cuter and prettier.

''eehh...Hotsuma are you okay?'' Shusei asks.

Hotsuma immidiately came back from his thought and nods ''S...Sh...Shusei you look b...Beautiful.'' Hotsuma says making Shusei blush more.

Hotsuma just couldn't take his eyes of Shusei while they walked inside.

(Go to and check the Oceanfront Properly dress ...).

Hotsuma and Shusei went to Shusei's room.

Hotsuma sat down on the bed and gulps before facing Shusei.

''Are you really sure you want to do this? I mean wouldn't you want Yuki to kiss you?'' Shusei asks.

Hotsuma looks down. He forgot Yuki. The only thing that was on his mind was Shusei. But that was normal for best friends, right?

''I want to be an expert at this!'' Hotsuma says before grabbing Shusei's hand and standing up.

Shusei looks up at Hotsuma. their faces were a few inches apart.

''First you have to c...compliment that person.'' Shusei says.

Hotsuma nods and looks at Shusei ''Shusei you look beautiful.''

Shusei blushes more ''You have to say Yuki's name.''

'_How can I even think of Yuki with you there?' _Hotsuma wanted to say but instead he says ''I just thought it was easier that way.''

Shusei nods ''And then try to compliment it away until he looks in your eyes and then kiss.''

Hotsuma nods and before he could start Shusei immidiately said ''Let's just go to the kissing part.''

Hotsuma nods again and leans closer to Shusei. Shusei puts his arms around him and they slowly came closer to each other.

Their lips were inches apart and Hotsuma just took one gulp and then he closed the gap.

At first Hotsuma just didn't knew what to do but when he opened his eyes a bit and saw Shusei flushed face it just happened.

Hotsuma started to lick Shusei's lips which caused Shusei to moan softly.

They slowly walks toward the bed and when Shusei fell down on the bed they both came to their senses and broke off the kiss.

They didn't talk and only looked at each other.

''e...Eehhh if we don't go now we will be late.'' Shusei suddenly says pushing Hotsuma away and standing up.

hotsuma only nods while standing up.

They went outside walking in silent to the park where they were going to meet Yuki and Luka.

''Hotsuma let's forget about this.'' Shusei suddenly said.

Hotsuma looked at Shusei ''Ehh?''

''We just went with the mood. And this was just a practice for you kissing Yuki. So let's not make it awkward between us.'' Shusei says giving him a small smile.

Hotsuma looks at Shusei and only nods blushing by that beautiful smile. That beautiful dress that fits Shusei so well. Those legs , that body. Hell even his muscles were beautiful.

Hotsuma stops and looks Shusei walking a bit more before stopping. ''Are you coming?'' Shusei asks.

Hotsuma nods again and walks towards him '_Am I really in love with Yuki or am I just fooling myself?' _

And they walked towards their dates, both felt a bit uneasy. Was this date a good idea? Was it what they wanted?

Well we have to find out.

Shusei gave a quick glance at Hotsuma '_Let the plan begin.'_

* * *

**Well that was it. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry for being so late but these days school is getting too busy. UUGGGHHHHH... But school won't stop me from writing! **

**Please read & review! **

**And a special thanks to :PianoPrincess , Kitkat3195 and CherryHaru for being my first three reviewers! And also for my followers and the people who favorited my story. And of course the people who just read it! **


	3. Starting

**Hiii everyone thanks for so many reviews. I hope you will like chapter 3 too! I think I actually made up my choice of what to do with the pairings so just wait and see.**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hotsuma and Shusei didn't speak another word untill they arrived in the park and saw Yuki and Luka waiting for them. Yuki waved at them.

Hotsuma looks at Yuki and felt a small blush form on his face. Yuki wore a pink dress and had his hair tied up. It suits Yuki but he just couldn't compare to Shusei in Hotsuma's eyes.

''Yuki you look gorgeous.'' Hotsuma said kissing Yuki's hand. Yuki blushes and smiles at him ''Thank you. I'm not as pretty as shusei-kun tough!'' Yuki says smiling at Shusei too.

''No Yuki you are very beautiful. Don't ever compare yourself to me.'' Shusei smiles. Luka just looks at him which made Shusei blush a bit. Shusei did feel embarassed with wearing a dress.

''Eehh shall we go.'' Shusei suggests trying to ignore Luka's stare.

Hotsuma looks at Shusei too and notices the look of Luka. He felt a pang of jaelousy going through his body but quickly ignores it. He is here with Yuki and Shusei is with Luka so Luka has all the right to look at Shusei.

Hotsuma and Yuki nodd and they walk behind Shusei and Luka. Hotsuma just found them too close to each other. They were walking very close to each other and Hotsuma just couldn't concentrate on Yuki. And even if Hotsuma didn't notice it but Yuki felt jaelous himself. Just a moment ago Luka was only looking at him and now his eyes are only on Shusei.

While Hotsuma and Yuki kept looking, Shusei and Luka were in a deep conversation.

''Are they still looking?'' Shusei asks.

''What do you think. Of course they're looking.'' Luka says back.

Shusei smirks ''The plan is working.''

Luka gives him a stare and says ''It isn't so hard when you look like this.''

Shusei blushes ''Are you complimenting me?''

Luka nods while he starts to blush a bit. Luka knows that it's weird for him to compliment someone other that Yuki.

Shusei gives a smile ''Thanks. That makes me very happy.''

''Oy Luka which restaurant are we actually going to?'' Hotsuma suddenly asks.

''A restaurant called Mona.'' Luka answers.

Shusei looks at him ''Isn't that expensive?''

Luka looks at him ''Not if your parents are the owners of that place.''

Hotsuma looks irritated when the two suddenly were engaged in a talk. They ignored him. Why did Shusei ignore him.

What Hotsuma didn't notice were the small smirks of Shusei and Luka.

IN THE RESTAURANT

They sat down at their table and were looking at their menu's. Hotsuma glanced at Shusei once in a while knowing that Shusei had some problems with eating. Hotsuma and Shusei sat next to each other with Yuki and Luka at the other side.

''Could you make your decisions?'' The waiter asks when he comes at their table.

Luka looks at Yuki and nods ''We both would like Spaghetti.''

Hotsuma looks at Shusei who still was looking. ''We would like lasagne.'' Hotsuma answers making Shusei look up to him in surprise.

''And as dessert? And would you maybe also want some drinks with your food.'' The waiter asks.

''eehh let's take a whole plate of Tiramisu as dessert and for drinks.'' Luka looks at the other three who say what they want to drink ''Two cola , two fanta.'' Luka finishes.

The waitress nods and walks away.

when the waitress was out of sight Shusei immidiately pinched him.

''OW what the,,,,Why would you pinch me!'' Hotsuma said. Luka and Yuki just watched in confusion.

''Why did you go picking my food. You were supposed to do that for Yuki.'' Shusei whispers.

''You were probably going to skip the food so I just went and picked for you.'' Hotsuma whispers back.

Yuki and Luka just started their own conversation while Hotsuma and Shusei kept arguing further.

''Well...thanks...I guess...But it is weird...'' Shusei whispers again looking down.

''Why?'' Hotsuma asks.

''Aren't we here because you like Yuki. Why are you still giving me all your attention.'' Shusei whispers still not facing Hotsuma.

''I...I...I just can't forget the kiss...Shusei I think I lo...am just not used to it.'' Hotsuma whispers again correcting himself.

''Okay then. But try to give your attention to Yuki!'' Shusei says looking up to see the waitress with the food and drinks.

Luka looks up at Shusei's food ''Is it good?'' he asks.

Shusei takes a bite and bites his lips to stop the moan. ''It delicious.'' Shusei says.

Luka takes a spoonfull of his own food and reaches out to Shusei. ''Here taste mine,''

Shusei blushes a bit but still takes a bite. Shusei again almost moaned. ''This is also delicious.''

Not thinking sane Shusei did the same thing to Luka and they started a conversation.

Shusei had a lot of fun. He thinks that he and Luka are really going to be close. It felt a bit weird. Yesterday they only were classmates but now they became closer and closer just because both of them were in love with someone who were just so stubborn to admit they loved them back.

Shusei also loved the look Hotsuma gave him. He was confused and Shusei knew that the jealousy plan was working.

Luka looks at Shusei and gave him a small smirk. Shusei smirks back.

Their plan was working. Faster than expected.

* * *

**So I hope all of you guys liked it. I made this while I actually should be studying but who cares! **

**I hope all of you enjoyed it and I also want to thank : Arrowinabow777 , Kitkat3195, PianoPrincess, Guest and 3. Also to my followers and the people who favorited the story. **

**See you next time!**

**PS. GUYS I finally made Tumblr! It's easy : .com **

**So if you guys are interested , please visit it.**


	4. Ignoring

**I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long! But I am back! I hope you enjoy it all. **

**Chapter 4 : **

* * *

After their date Hotsuma lied back in his bed and was thinking about all the mess that happened today.

He just couldn't forget the kiss that he shared with Shusei. It was one of the best feelings he ever had. He felt butterflies in his stomach just by thinking about it.

Hotsuma touched his lips. Maybe he was just that excited because it was his first kiss.

Hotsuma closed his eyes. He decided that tomorrow he would kiss Yuki.

* * *

Hotsuma yawns while he walks towards school. He hated it that school started so early.

Hotsuma crossed the street and he saw Shusei waiting for him. Shusei was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed.

Hotsuma smiles when he saw him and slowly came closer to him. Hotsuma slowly shook Shusei awake.

Shusei opens his eyes and looks straight in the eyes of Hotsuma.

Both of them started to blush when they noticed how close their faces are.

Hotsuma slowly starts to lean in to Shusei. When Shusei noticed that he pushed Hotsuma away.

''Hotsuma yesterday was just to practice.'' Shusei says grabbing his bag and walking away.

Hotsuma runs after him ''But Shusei...''

''But what?'' Shusei asks.

''Maybe I am not good enough in kissing.'' Hotsuma slowly says.

''Hotsuma there is no need to practice it again. That would be unfair toward Yuki. Kiss him instead.'' Shusei sharply says and walks away.

Hotsuma looks confused to Shusei. Why would Shusei act this way towards him.

Hotsuma immidiately ran after Shusei and stops Shusei just when he is going to enter the school from walking further. ''Shusei why are you acting like that?'' Hotsuma asks.

''Hotsuma just leave me alone for a while. I just don't want to see you.'' And with that Shusei walks inside the school.

Hotsuma just watches Shusei leave. He felt empty. Shusei is always so calm but today he suddenly snapped. Did I hurt him?

Hotsuma went to the classroom too and saw Shusei talking with Luka. Hotsuma felt angry just watching them. He also noticed Yuki sitting alone also watching them. Hotsuma went to sit next to him. ''Hey Yuki.''

Yuki looks up to him and smiles ''Hi Hotsuma.''

''Yesterday was a lot of fun. We should do it again.'' Hotsuma says.

''Yeah you and Shusei are a lot of fun. '' Yuki smiles.

''Shouldn't it be Luka and Shusei?'' Hotsuma asks. Yuki blushes.

''Yeah...'' he says.

''There is just one thing that you forgot to give me!'' Hotsuma says.

''What?'' Yuki asks.

''A kiss.'' Hotsuma says.

Yuki blushes again and looks at Luka who was still talking to Shusei and then turned back to Hotsuma again. ''Maybe at lunch. It would be weird to just kiss in the classroom.'' Yuki says.

Hotsuma nods and both Yuki and Hotsuma then look at Shusei and Luka to see if they were watching them. but Shusei and Luka were still looking ang talking to each other. Hotsuma and Yuki sighed.

**WITH SHUSEI AND LUKA **

''So how did it go?'' Luka asks as soon as Shusei sits down next to him.

''He totally fell for it. He probably wonders if he hurted me.'' Shusei says.

''The plan is certainly working.'' Luka says when he sees Hotsuma entering the room and giving Luka and Shusei an annoying look.

Shusei smiles ''Hotsuma is now probably try to get a kiss from Yuki.''

Luka frowns but nods ''But Yuki doesn't like to do that in public so they probably will kiss at lunch.''

Shusei nods and they start to make up their plan.

Shusei and Luka kept whispering to each other like that until their teacher came and started the lesson.

Shusei sat next to Hotsuma and didn't face him.

Hotsuma only got angrier and also felt a bit hurt.

He just couldn't wait for the class to end.

* * *

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. These days I am really in Kpop and the yaoi pairings in it. I found a new site with stories about kpop artists. **

**I am going to try to update soon just for you guys! **

**So please Review!**


End file.
